Wireless communication system has been applied into various devices such as telephone, video, modem, or broadcast device. The multiple access technique can be applied in the wireless communication system to allow several earth stations to transmit in the same time span. This provides the way to network these stations together, either in a Star or a Mesh network. Common multiple access techniques include Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) . . . etc.
These multiple access techniques have been applied in different communication standards and provided a common protocol such that different wireless devices can communicate in a city, in a country, in a region, or even in the whole earth. An example of utilizing the different communication standards is exHRPD, i.e. enhanced xHRPD. exHRPD is proposed by the organization for standardization 3GPP2 according to HRPD of the CDMA2000 evolution version. In existing HRPD spec, a persistence test scheme is used for the MAC layer to control the transmission over access channel. This control scheme has no knowledge of the types of application.